Radial presses of the foregoing type, such as used, for example, to make a secure connection between a flexible hydraulic line and a connecting fitting disposed in end position thereon, are known in diverse embodiments, especially from the product program of Uniflex Hydraulik GmbH, Karben (Germany). Therein the magazine in which the sets of press-jaw heads matched to different press diameters are stored is mounted in the frame of the radial press, as may also be inferred, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 6,257,042 B1. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,250,607 A, a revolver magazine is alternatively proposed.
In view of good results of radial-press operation, the press dies typically have eight base jaws and the sets of press-jaw heads are relatively closely spaced. In other words, correspondingly many sets of press-jaw heads, to be stored in the magazine and containing (typically eight) press-jaw heads that respectively differ only slightly from one another, are present on the radial press.
To exchange the complete sets of press-jaw heads in order to change the radial press over from one press diameter to another, special dies are usually used, for example according to DE 20109212 U1 or EP 1610915 B1. Nevertheless, individual removal or individual mounting of the press-jaw heads is often unavoidable.
This leads to the potential hazard that very similar press-jaw heads are inadvertently confused for one another, for example in the case that a set of press-jaw heads comprising eight press-jaw heads contains one undersized or oversized press-jaw head. Since the press-jaw heads hardly differ from one another, this frequently goes unnoticed. The press operation executed with such an (assumed) “set of press-jaw heads” is defective, however, and does not fulfill the requirements imposed on it. This may even lead to such defective press operations that, when the workpieces in question are used, they represent a hazard for the environment due to malfunction or failure of the workpiece in question.
It has been proposed (see DE 20017791 U1) that the press-jaw heads (especially eight) of a set of press-jaw heads be interconnected with one another to form an inseparable combination. In this way, the inadvertent confusion of press-jaw heads alluded to (theoretically) in the foregoing can be prevented. Nevertheless, as explained hereinabove, the removal of individual press-jaw heads from the base jaws or the mounting of individual press-jaw heads on the base jaws is often unavoidable, and so the joining of the press-jaw heads together as a combination does not lead unconditionally to the desired objective.